starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Stump Day/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E25 Mewni covered in snow.png S3E25 Mewni merchant selling stump dolls.png S3E25 Mewni child walking with his dads.png S3E25 Mewni father poking his son's cheek.png S3E25 Mewni woman throws snowball at Mewni man.png S3E25 Mewni man chasing after Mewni woman.png S3E25 Butterfly Castle covered in snow.png S3E25 Star Butterfly breathing on a window.png S3E25 Star Butterfly drawing a face on the window.png S3E25 King Butterfly tapping spoon on a stump mug.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'good evening, everyone'.png S3E25 Butterflys and Johansens gather around River.png S3E25 Star Butterfly gasping with wonder.png S3E25 Marco Diaz listening to King Butterfly.png S3E25 Star Butterfly knocking Marco out of his seat.png S3E25 Star Butterfly listening to her father speak.png S3E25 King Butterfly addressing the two families.png S3E25 King Butterfly gesturing to ceremonial stump.png S3E25 Ceremonial stump in Butterfly Castle ballroom.png S3E25 Grunt Johansen raising his stump mug.png S3E25 Queen Moon and family members raise their mugs.png S3E25 Star Butterfly cheering loudly next to Marco.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'tell us the story of Stump Day'.png S3E25 King Butterfly laughing heartily.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'you don't tell me what to do'.png S3E25 Butterfly boy looking embarrassed.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'let me tell you the story'.png S3E25 Candle diorama of the first Stump Day.png S3E25 Diorama of ship crashing on Mewni shores.png S3E25 Diorama of the Mewni settlers arguing.png S3E25 Star Butterfly enthralled by River's story.png S3E25 Diorama of settlers huddling around stump.png S3E25 King Butterfly blowing a fan on the diorama.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'decided not to split up'.png S3E25 Diorama of Mewni settlers carving their initials.png S3E25 Diorama of Mewni settlers holding hands.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'each year, we come together'.png S3E25 King Butterfly grimly 'or else'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly happy; Marco Diaz confused.png S3E25 Star Butterfly shushing Marco Diaz.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'thank you, everyone'.png S3E25 King Butterfly raising his stump mug.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'do you think the Stump will visit'.png S3E25 Johansen girl 'only babies believe in the Stump'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly with arms around the children.png S3E25 Star Butterfly hugging her parents.png S3E25 Star Butterfly hugging Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Star wishing everyone a happy Stump Day.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you're really into this, huh?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'this is my favorite holiday!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'more special than you think'.png S3E25 Butterfly Castle in the snow at night.png S3E25 Star putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.png S3E25 Star Butterfly brushing her teeth.png S3E25 Star singing while brushing her teeth.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'and let it lead the way!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly going to sleep.png S3E25 Star Butterfly hears a creaking noise.png S3E25 Star's bedroom door creaking down.png S3E25 Star Butterfly fearful of the Stump.png S3E25 Star Butterfly covers herself with bedsheets.png S3E25 Marco Diaz entering Star Butterfly's bedroom.png S3E25 Star Butterfly crying out Marco Diaz's name.png S3E25 Star Butterfly covers her face with her pillow.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'quit creeping around'.png S3E25 Star throws her pillow at Marco's face.png S3E25 Marco Diaz asks Star to come downstairs.png S3E25 Marco Diaz pointing outside the room.png S3E25 Star Butterfly looking confused.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'I can do that'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'it is Stump Day, after all'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'stump-tacular!'.png S3E25 Star and Marco enter the dark ballroom.png S3E25 Star Butterfly unable to see in the dark.png S3E25 Star Butterfly looking very surprised.png S3E25 Marco and friends present Star's birthday party.png S3E25 StarFan13 taking Star Butterfly's picture.png S3E25 Star Butterfly's hideous birthday picture.png S3E25 Marco 'your birthday always falls on Stump Day'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'surprise quinceanera!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz cueing the mariachi band.png S3E25 Mariachi band playing music.png S3E25 Star Butterfly looking freaked out.png S3E25 Birthday presents and balloons.png S3E25 Star Butterfly sweating with worry.png S3E25 Marco and friends clapping for Star Butterfly.png S3E25 Ceremonial stump with a sombrero on it.png S3E25 Star Butterfly seriously freaking out.png S3E25 Star smashing the guitar player's guitar.png S3E25 Tom, Marco, and Pony Head staring at Star.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'we never celebrate my birthday'.png S3E25 Trumpet player speaking in Spanish.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'es un dia muy importante!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'but it's your birthday, too'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'isn't that pretty important?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'not as important as the Stump!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly elbow-dropping a balloon.png S3E25 Kelly 'you still believe in the Stump?'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'that's a baby story'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly taking down party decorations.png S3E25 Star Butterfly calling Tom a nonbeliever.png S3E25 Star Butterfly begging the Stump's forgiveness.png S3E25 Star pointing at Janna, Marco, and StarFan13.png S3E25 Star pointing at Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'so the Stump is real?'.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head 'no!'.png S3E25 Kelly 'just a manipulative fairy tale'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor 'parents tell their kids'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'less annoying during the holidays'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly thanking everyone for the party.png S3E25 Star Butterfly throwing a cake in the trash.png S3E25 Star 'I cannot celebrate my birthday today'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'we honor the Stump each year'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly kicking over a stack of presents.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'to this we have sworn'.png S3E25 Star knocking cookies out of StarFan13's hands.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'we'll wish we were never born'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly chasing off the mariachi band.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png S3E25 Star wrestling trumpet out of trumpet player's hands.png S3E25 Marco Diaz looking worried at Star Butterfly.png S3E25 Star Butterfly popping party balloons.png S3E25 Marco 'it took me a long time to set up'.png S3E25 Slices of rainbow-colored cake.png S3E25 Marco 'just so you could have a birthday'.png S3E25 Mariachi band playing music again.png S3E25 Marco Diaz silencing the mariachi band.png S3E25 Mariachi band stops playing music.png S3E25 Marco 'I know what this is really about'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you're afraid of getting older'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'we've all been there'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'this isn't like that at all!'.png S3E25 Pony Head interrupting Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Pony Head 'you have to control every situation'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'you didn't even ask Star'.png S3E25 Marco 'that would've ruined the surprise!'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor 'told you this was a bad idea'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you didn't plan anything!'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor stops shocked by Marco's words.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia and Kelly looking shocked.png S3E25 Pony Head looking very shocked.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor looking offended at Marco.png S3E25 Kelly worried about Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you heard me, Lucitor'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor 'I didn't plan anything'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor 'I actually thought about'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz challenging Tom's claim.png S3E25 Marco Diaz yelling 'you forgot!'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor getting enraged at Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor glowing with raging fire.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor hurling fire at Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Mariachi band jumping away from the fire.png S3E25 Guitar player scared of Tom Lucitor.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor diving toward Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor tackling Marco to the floor.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor strangling Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Pony Head 'two boys are fighting over you'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly getting more frustrated.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia 'dinner and a show'.png S3E25 Kelly 'Marco almost got burnt to a crisp'.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia 'are you just mad because'.png S3E25 Kelly 'why would you say that?!'.png S3E25 Tad appears in Kelly's hair.png S3E25 Kelly 'you need to move out!'.png S3E25 Star tells Marco and Tom to stop fighting.png S3E25 Star 'I really don't care if you forgot'.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor still wrestling Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Star Butterfly yelling 'stop fighting!'.png S3E25 StarFan13 'I'm mad because Star is mad!'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'nobody's paying attention to me!'.png S3E25 Guitar player blushing with embarrassment.png S3E25 Everyone arguing in the castle ballroom.png S3E25 Star Butterfly surrounded by arguing friends.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'it's tearing us apart!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly opening the ballroom windows.png S3E25 Pony Head 'it's freezing out there!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly enjoying the cold temperature.png S3E25 Star Butterfly yelling at Kelly 'we believe!'.png S3E25 Kelly yelling 'no, we don't!'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly yelling 'yes, we do!'.png S3E25 Star telling Marco to believe in the Stump.png S3E25 Marco 'we're all gonna get hypothermia'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz closing the ballroom windows.png S3E25 Marco tells someone to do something.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia burning the ceremonial stump.png S3E25 Star Butterfly crying out to Janna Ordonia.png S3E25 Janna warming up by the burning stump.png S3E25 Marco and friends warming up by the fireplace.png S3E25 Star Butterfly overcome with fear and shock.png S3E25 The Stump appears outside the windows.png S3E25 Star Butterfly sensing the Stump's presence.png S3E25 Tree roots creeping into the castle ballroom.png S3E25 Janna 'if you want to give me a back rub'.png S3E25 Tree roots creeping up on Janna.png S3E25 Marco looking scared in Janna's direction.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia wrapped in tree roots.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia gets dragged into the shadows.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head look at creeping roots.png S3E25 Star Butterfly looks up at the looming Stump.png S3E25 The Stump appears.png S3E25 The Stump's carved initials oozing rainbow sap.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head in complete shock.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head holding stump dolls.png S3E25 Stump knocks dolls away from Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia 'too late for that'.png S3E25 The Stump lashes its roots at the nonbelievers.png S3E25 Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head screaming with fright.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly burst into the ballroom.png S3E25 The Stump terrorizing Star and her friends.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly in shock of the Stump.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'you didn't believe in the Stump?'.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'honey, it's a stump!'.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly attacked by roots.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly picked up by roots.png S3E25 Star and Marco getting attacked by roots.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'I should've believed you'.png S3E25 Kelly 'I should've respected the Stump'.png S3E25 Tom 'I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend'.png S3E25 Pony Head 'I was so hard on Earth Turd'.png S3E25 Pony Head getting strangled by tree roots.png S3E25 Janna 'at least we all get to die together'.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly wrapped in roots.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'I love you, too, Mom'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly reaching out to Marco.png S3E25 Star Butterfly grabbing Marco's hand.png S3E25 Marco Diaz grabbing Tom Lucitor's hand.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia grabbing Tom's foot.png S3E25 Star Butterfly shutting her eyes tightly.png S3E25 Star with friends and family sitting in a circle.png S3E25 Marco Diaz relieved 'we're okay!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'the Stump spared us'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'it left because it's midnight'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly giving thanks to the Stump.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'it wanted to kill us'.png S3E25 Star surrounded by loving friends and family.png S3E25 King Butterfly 'the best Stump Day of all'.png S3E25 Queen Butterfly 'an extra big celebration'.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly laughing together.png S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly looking somber.png S3E25 Star Butterfly thanking Marco for the party.png S3E25 Marco giving birthday cake to Star Butterfly.png S3E25 Star Butterfly holding a plate of rainbow cake.png S3E25 Marco Diaz calling out to the mariachi band.png S3E25 Mariachi band hiding under a table.png S3E25 Mariachi band coming out of hiding.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you cool with this?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly with cake crumbs on her face.png S3E25 Marco Diaz cueing the mariachi band again.png S3E25 Star and friends dance to mariachi music.png S3E25 Mewni covered in snow at midnight.png Концепт-арты Stump Day concept art 1.jpg Stump Day concept art 2.jpg Stump Day concept art 3.jpg Stump Day concept art 4.jpg Stump Day concept art 5.jpg Прочее Stump Day and Holiday Spellcial poster.jpg en:Stump Day/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона Категория:Галереи эпизодов